


His Colors

by takethembystorm



Series: Tea Break [25]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethembystorm/pseuds/takethembystorm
Summary: One night, when Chat Noir visits, he finds her wearing his colors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://pozolegirl.tumblr.com/post/144234906865).

Chat whistles to himself as he hops across the rooftops towards his girlfriend’s--he takes a moment to squeal to himself and nearly runs face-first into a chimney--house. The near-accident does nothing to dampen his spirits, though, and he skips on, cartwheeling over a line of rooftops before he takes a flying leap over a boulevard, waving lazily at the few late-night pedestrians below.

His _girlfriend._ If you’d talked to him six months ago he would’ve denied with every fiber of his being that he was anything more than tenuous friends with Marinette, though not for lack of effort on his part. Three months ago he would’ve denied that he’d fallen for Marinette as hard as he had for Ladybug. A month and a half ago, he would’ve denied that her mere presence, the intangible pressure of her gaze, the way in which her smile brought flutters to his heart, her every dancing step, her every laugh drew him to her like a planet towards a star.

Three weeks ago Marinette had finally stopped letting him wallow in his own manufactured angst.

 _His_ girlfriend.

He takes the long way around and approaches Marinette’s terrace from the shadows, humming quietly. Wouldn’t do to let their secret out and draw the paparazzi down on her.

He taps with a claw on her skylight; a second later, she reaches up and unlatches it.

Well, that’s as clear an invitation as any. He slips inside, landing with an almost-silent _whumph_ on her bed, and grins at her.

“Hey, kitty,” Marinette says, grinning back just as widely. She sits and waits.

Okay, now this is odd. Most nights she’d greet him with a hug, or a quick kiss on the cheek--he likes those--or if she’s in a really good mood, a long slow kiss on the lips that usually ends with the both of them disheveled and acutely embarrassed. Had he done something wrong? But she’s smiling.

“Notice anything new, kitty?” she prompts after a second.

He glances over her, and his breath catches in his throat.

She’s wearing a new dress, _the_ new dress she’d refused to let him see. Acid-green lace, vibrant and practically glowing even in this light, dim with half-reflected moonlight and fume-yellow streetlamps, is threaded loosely through the collar and her sleeves. A fourth bit of lace encircles her high on the waist, just below her breasts; below that, the midnight-black fabric of the dress fades into a lighter green.

Chat swallows, trying to keep his breathing steady. She wears short-shorts to sleep, he knows, but her dress is just long enough to fall to mid-thigh, and right now, uh. Wow.

Marinette’s smile turns into a bit of a pout as she brings her knees up slightly, and he notices--oh, _god_ the stockings. The stockings with little cat’s heads.

“Like what you see, kitty?” Marinette says.

“Very,” he manages to say. His voice is a little choked, and she settles back as he leans forwards, her mouth curving into a pout like the sins of angels.

“You’re wearing my colors,” he murmurs once he’s fought down the ungentlemanly impulse to kiss her senseless right there and then.

She raises an eyebrow at him, and he leans in a little closer. “You noticed?”

“Of course.” He’s close enough now that he can feel the heat rising off of her blush, and the little puffs of her breath on his lips. He whines as she leans back onto her elbows so that he’s supporting himself above her.

“I’m going to wear it to school tomorrow,” Marinette says, lifting a knee so that it _just_ brushes against his chest. She cocks her head to one side, blinking innocently. “Something wrong, kitty?”

He manages to make a strangled noise somewhere in the back of his throat. Marinette giggles.

“What’s the matter, kitty?” she drawls.

“I very much want to kiss you right now,” he says, leaning in a little further. She matches the movement backwards, and he growls in frustration. He moves forwards, she moves backwards, forwards, backwards, until they’re more or less horizontal. Chat lets out a frustrated huff and collapses on top of her, his chin resting in the hollow of her neck, glaring up at the soft, freckled skin on the underside of her chin. Marinette breaks out into laughter, rich and belly-shaking, and swats at his head.

“Get off of me, you brute,” she says.

Chat growls. “Kisses,” he demands.

“Off first, then kisses.”

Chat sits back as Marinette props herself up on her elbows. “Well?” she prompts a second later.

He leans in, and she doesn’t move away.


End file.
